This invention is directed to a method and system for secure document transmission. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method and system for encrypting a document at a sending document processing device, transmitting the document to a receiving document processing device, and decrypting the document using the receiving document processing device.
In a conventional office setting, document processing devices, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines and scanning devices typically include little to no inherent data security. Generally, document processing devices are left in an open area, easily accessible to users, with little regard for the security of documents output by the document processing device. For example, facsimile transmissions are ordinarily output as received, remaining in the document processing device's output tray for any passerby to view. This received document may contain client names, social security numbers, bank account numbers, credit card numbers, and the like, which the sender desires to remain confidential. Various attempts have been made to alleviate the security concerns for hardcopy outputs of document processing devices, however these features are dependent upon the receiver and do not take into account sender desires for confidentiality. For example, facsimile machines incorporate security features to protect access to received documents, i.e., storing the electronic form of the document until the input of a user identification and/or password. Such security features are rarely activated by the receiver, leaving little protection available to the sender.
The subject invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a method and system for secure document transmission.